Recently, camera apparatuses mounted in vehicles such as automobiles have been used to detect the status of a driver, such as falling asleep or looking away, by imaging the driver.
Considering the internal appearance of the vehicle, it is desirable that such camera apparatuses are mounted at a position that is not noticeable to occupants of the vehicle.